Eden in the Springtime
by Vegeta's Embodiment
Summary: My ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic! A/U! I cannot stress that enough! The story of two female Saiyajins.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you're reading this, chances are that you are a die-hard DBZ fan

Disclaimer: If you're reading this, chances are that you are a die-hard DBZ fan. Therefore, you will notice that with the first sentence this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. Whatever is not from DBZ I made up. It's as simple as that. I don't own anything that is actually DBZ nor do I make any cash off this fic. Anywho…

Prologue 

**_Mother calls Darkl'nta the "Darkland," and with good reason too. It is a continent to the extreme south of our planet, Kintalis, and its soil sees daylight one day of our 47-day month. Did I mention days were only 14 hours here? Anyway, Darkl'nta is virtually uninhabited because of its large predators; animals big enough that one could feed a large Saiyajin family for weeks. So it is to there that we flee. How funny that I've come to call this planet home only after a week. We won't stay long, though. Mother says we must leave for Chikyuu in a couple of weeks. _**

Nicole closed the dusty book and tossed it casually into the fireplace. Trunks raised a questioning eyebrow at her from where he sat on the other side of the metal box from her.

"50 diaries and I only wrote the important stuff in one of them. The rest is absolutely worthless," she explained. 

The platinum-headed warrior continued her search, grumbling and cursing, until only two books remained. The first she picked up was covered in strange markings and designs, and Trunks came to her side, staring in curious interest. 

"It was my handbook from school. It tells you how a young Saiyajin lady of elite class should behave. Our society was incredibly strict when it came to the habits and behavior of higher classed individuals. I've almost forgot how to read Saiyajin, it's been so long."

"It figures," said an amused voice from the doorway. A young woman with raven-colored hair, equally black eyes, and well-tanned skin walked in and sat by Nicole. Trunks noticed how well they complimented each other; the girl's dark features setting off Nicole's pale skin and hair. Even their eyes, which were the same color, were totally different. The visitor's held a scream of intensity and challenge in them, while Nicole's friendly eyes were kind and quiet. 

"So, have you found it?" the girl asked Nicole. 

"I was about to pick it up when you came in," she admitted, reaching for the last book. "Here you are MRS. SON!" Nicole chimed, mischeif practically bursting from her. The girl blushed, giving Nicole a glare that could burn the phoenix in its anger. 

"Oh, come on Nicole," said Trunks, ever the peacekeeper, "leave Amanda alone."

The two girls sat on the couch, flipping through the book. "So many memories," Amanda murmured. From the middle of the book, a small object fell out.

"What's this?" Nicole picked it up. It was a small stone shaped into a star, attached to a thin rope.

Amanda laughed. "Oh, don't you remember anything? You made these when we were like four!" She pulled out a matching one that hung on a chain that was tucked into her gi. "My wrist outgrew mine long ago, though."

Trunks looked at his wife in amazement. "You made that?"

Nicole blushed. "Yeah. It took awhile, but I did it."

"Amazing!" Nicole's blush grew crimson, and she busied herself by tracing words in the book with her fingertip. She looked up at Amanda. "Do you remember Atalya?"

"Yeah…" A lump formed in Amanda's throat and she swallowed it back. To think we all found each other again, except for her," Nicole whispered as she stared out the window. 

"Whatever. Not everyone make it here, so what?" Amanda stood up angrily, and stalked out of the house, taking the book with her. 

"What's with her?" Trunks asked as he scooted over to sit by his wife. 

"Memories. Atalya was identical to Amanda, except for coloring, and her parents never made it to Chikyuu. At least her dad didn't. Her mom…well, that's a long story."

~*~

Amanda took a long look around as she flew home. The plains opened up in front of her in grasses of greens and golden wheat grew up in perfectly square patches. A few wild horses shied away to the sides of her as she barreled past them. How many years had it been now? It was hard to believe that she and Nicole were only 24. Not when they had children that were 7 and 8 years old. It had been 20 years since they had arrived on Chikyuu and 21 since they'd last seen their home planet. They had left to go look for their exiled Prince and 9 since they had found him. **_I've had a screwy life. _**

She landed at her house and walked in, setting Nicole's big diary on the table as she headed for the fridge. After her "snack" of five sandwiches and 3 gallons of milk, she laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking back to what had been the happiest time of her life. 

__

Well, what do you guys think? REVIEW!


	2. Sending the Saint Away

Disclaimer: I own Nicole, Amanda, Dimitri, Jadelyn, Atalya, Uni, Boran, and a few other characters that you don't recognize from DBZ because (DUH

Disclaimer: I own Nicole, Amanda, Dimitri, Jadelyn, Atalya, Uni, Boran, and a few other characters that you don't recognize from DBZ because (DUH!) I made them up. The stuff from DBZ, however, is not mine, (obviously) and I don't make any cash from this fic. I wish I did, but I don't.

IMPORTANT! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER! Okay. Just totally forget EVERYTHING that Amanda was thinking about the ages, except the fact that she and Nicole are 24. I have a new idea on where to go for this fic. They don't get to Earth until they are 15 Earth years, or 12 Saiyajin years. In this chapter, we are in Amanda and Nicole's past on Vejiitasei, and the girls are 8 Saiyajin years, which is like 10 Saiyajin years. There is no Frieza, and since Frieza hasn't beaten Vegeta into the ruthless murderer he was in the anime, he is a LITTLE less sadistic. But just a LITTLE. You have to keep the 'tude in tact. There is just no other alternative. Even in an alternate universe. Okay, now that that's over and I've thoroughly confused EVERYONE including myself, let's continue. 

Amanda pulled her aching body off the floor gingerly, pulling her fist back to gather more chi. She stood on the defensive and watched as her uncle stood up as well. He laughed as he saw the young girl was ready to fight before even he was. Amanda's brow arched in curiosity, but she did not pull from her stance, not even as her uncle put up his hands and announced that they had had enough training. He saw her mistrust and leaned against the edge of the doorframe. 

"Good girl, 'Manda. You can never let your defenses down. Not even for family. Especially not for family." His brow furrowed and he glared at the floor, his mind elsewhere. 

"Question one," Amanda said as she relaxed a little bit, but not enough to let her uncle see. "Why are you relaxed around me? Question two, do you mean Grandfather, and question three, what did you do this time." 

He laughed heartily, which made Amanda smile. Her uncle was on the edge around EVERYONE, even her mother, except for Amanda. She was the only one he relaxed around, the only one he would tell such intimate things. "Answer one, a student doesn't kill the teacher until all knowledge has been extracted. Answer two, Aye. Answer three, I voiced my opinions of the harem." Amanda had heard him rant on many occasions about how the harem was cruel, even beyond HIS standards, which were pretty cruel, themselves. Her uncle had always used the excuse that those he tortured were assured a get-away by death, but these women were just empty shells of the fiery Saiyajins they were. When a Saiyajin woman had no skill that had to do with combat, be it fighting or strategy, and she had no mate by the age of twenty, she was given the choice of servitude for a foreign king, or as a harem girl, where she could serve the Saiyajin race. Vegeta, along with most other Saiyajins, thought this degrading for the girl and unhonorable for the male. Most males that were known to frequent the harem were scorned, and their requests for missions ignored, if possible, by squad commanders. However, the king frequented these harems, so they stayed around. However, as he turned and left the room, Amanda agreed with her uncle's opinions. However, she really wished that Vegeta would have stayed quiet until he was king. He got himself into too much trouble. She was really going to have to tell him the secret of B.S.ing out of trouble when it came to the king. For now, though, she hurried to the shower to get ready for tonight's council. Then she would get to see how loudly her uncle had "voiced" his opinion. And if she knew Vegeta…this could get interesting. 

~*~

King Vegeta looked down on his son who stood before him. His power was growing fast. Although Prince Vegeta had surpassed him in power as a mere child, the young man had yet to realize it. However, as Vegeta began to challenge more and more about the King's way of ruling, he realized that it would not be long. The Kings eyes narrowed as he focused on his son. He would not be taken from the throne. He would not be killed. He spoke, a plan formulating in his head.

"Vegeta. You must purge fifty planets to pay for this new insolence. Smuggling these whores out…Preposterous! This is an unprecedented show of weakness. Therefore, take all territory in Sector 47-J and put your whores on them. After, of course, after you purge each planet of its female occupants."

Vegeta's eyes darkened in rage and disgust. "I will not."

King Vegeta practically danced at his new turn of luck. "Your insolence is hereby taken as a weakness. Vejiitasei will not have a weak heir. You are hereby exiled to Chikyuu, indefinitely." There was a hushed silence in the room as Vegeta's chi rose and his hair and eyes began to transform. Gold highlights licked through his gravity defying do, and his eyes took on glints of green among their ebony depths. However, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, willing away the buzz in his head. His glare meet his father's amused gaze and he snarled his last words to be said as crown Prince. 

"You will regret this day, father."

Amanda looked apprehensively to her mother, who was smirking. Amanda, holding back tears of anger and fear, ran from the hall, heading for her uncle's room. She found him standing in his room, staring at a picture framed on the wall. It was a woman, who was definitely not a Saiyajin, for she lacked the raven hair and tell-tell tail. Her face was a blur, as she was standing in a cloud of fog. She wore a rich green gown that swirled in an unseen wind. Amanda held her breath for a moment, memorizing the look on her uncle's face. She spoke uncertainly, not wanting to be reprimanded for not knocking. "Who is she."

"I don't know," Vegeta said in a far-away voice. "She comes to me in my dreams. That is why I did not challenge my father for the throne tonight. She told me that my place was elsewhere. Off planet…"

"I do not understand, Uncle. You follow visions of unknown people, leave us? You keep peace around here, you know. The king does not punish criminals, you do. There will be a state of chaos. There are those who will fight to keep you here."

Vegeta turned and looked warmly at the child behind him. "You understand too much of chaos for one so young. You say truths that even those who have reached adulthood are blind to. You will be a great warrior. You honor me to share my blood. Go, child. I must meet her. Perhaps she is on Chikyuu? Perhaps she does not exist? I don't know. All I know is that I've got to get away. Promise me that you will go to Chikyuu if things get to rough."

Amanda thought for a moment, then nodded. "I promise. I will see you again, Uncle. There is still much for me to learn." The girl turned to go, trying to keep a cheerful gait for Vegeta to see. Before she left, he had one last piece of advice for his niece. "Amanda, stay away from your mother."

"Why?"

"She is drunk with power. As of the moment I left that room, your mother became the heir to the throne. She may try to kill you to make sure you do not try to take the throne when your power surpasses hers. And it will. Your mother was never one for training."

"My mother would never do that, but I will stay out of her way, as she will be busy."

"That's my girl. Go play with Uni's child. She could use a sparring session, as no one else is willing."

Amanda frowned as she left. Uni was her mother's childhood roommate at the Academy, and her daughter Nicole would one day be hers, but Amanda was apprehensive about the younger girl. Her coloring was all wrong and there was talk of her being…odd. She had a small garden outside her home, which was not uncommon among Saiyajin girls, but those flowers that grew in her garden seemed to come into boom weeks early. Normally this could be dismissed that her land was richer than others were, but the fact that she had been seen TALKING to the plants didn't help her case. Plus, she verbally complained about sparring, when all other Saiyajin children jumped at a formal sparring invitation, which were only dispensed from elite and royal-classed youth's by permission of parents. However, if her uncle wanted her to, she would. 


End file.
